Hiding From The Joker
by kornfreak6662000
Summary: Vickie Vale tries to break away from the Joker but cant without a little help.


Title: Hiding From The Joker(1/1)  
Author: kornfreak6662000  
Disclaimer: I do not own anyone. They all own themselves.  
Distribution: Don't Take Without asking me first

Hello my name is Vicki Vale and this is my story about the love of my life William Johnson. This story just isn't about my love life it is also about me hiding from that creep The Joker. So where should I begin first, do I tell you about my wonderful man William Johnson or do I tell you about that creep The Joker. I guess I will start this off about that creep The Joker. So where should I begin about this creep. Oh yes, I know lets go back to where it all began, it's actually how I met the man of dreams to tell you the truth. Alright well here it goes, so sit back and relax because this is going to be a ride you never forget. Well it all started back when I was invited to a party by Bruce Wayne. Yes that's right, you heard me correctly, the richest man in Gotham City. I would have said no if I knew what was going to happen. I went to this party held by Bruce Wayne and I was having a nice time until that creep of a man The Joker showed up. The Joker had his eyes on me the entire time. I felt like someone was watching me and I was right because that creep was. I didn't take to much attention to it because this really cute guy named William Johnson was talking to me so I didn't let The Joker bother me all that much. So here I am a young beautiful woman talking to this gorgeous guy named William Johnson. We hit it off right from the start and it was wonderful. I never felt this good in so long. Well the conversation was going great until that creep came between us. Yes that's right, The Joker came between us and started his assault. The Joker went on and on about how perfect I would be with him and how I should be with him and so and so. I wasn't at all interested in the man and the entire time I had my eyes on William Johnson. I was staring at William with those eyes of please help me, like get me out of here. The Joker was being more vicious towards me and I think William noticed this and started coming towards us. The Joker was being his creepy self with that stupid laugh and his cocky attitude. I guess The Joker thought for sure that I was going to go with him but nope that's not how it went down at all. It all went downhill from there for The Joker. William Johnson made his way over to us and the rest is history. You see, William Johnson helped me out that night and it was awesome. I never knew that some guys are kind and caring like he was. So anyways he helped me out with The Joker. He taught that creep a lesson and that when a girl says no, it means no. William punched him right in face. Then after he punched him in the face, he kicked him over and over saying don't you even come around Gotham City again you creep. With that being said, William Johnson stopped his assault on The Joker and made his way over to me. He picked me up off the ground. William held out his hands and picked up me off the ground. He had the sweetest touch ever and his hands were soft and gentle. I loved the feeling that I got around William Johnson. I never got butterflies in my stomach until now. William Johnson looked into my eyes and asked, "Are You Alright" Vicki Vale. I then spoke and said "Yes I am okay, thanks to you". I then said Thank you and was about to walk away when he grabbed my hand and said "Please Don't Go". I then said, "I won't go". After that moment, the rest is history. William Johnson said "You have beautiful eyes", I said "thank you, you have beautiful eyes your own self". After that comment was said, he leaned over and pressed his lips against mine in the sweetest kiss ever. I have never received a kiss as mind blowing as that one. As soon as we broke from the kiss, I asked him if he would like to come back to my place so we can finish our conversation. William Johnson was all for idea and by the look in his face; he knew that there was more to come. Once they reached Vicki Vale's house, they started kissing with full blown passion. William Johnson's hand started roaming all over her body. His hands slid down her back resting his hands on her butt. He began squeezing and kneading her butt. Vicki Vale started to moan slightly as he was doing this. Once inside that's when things started to get real heated. William Johnson's lips went from her lips to her neck, back to he lips again. Vicki Vale couldn't help but moan louder and louder as he did this. William Johnson looked into her eyes asking for permission to take her clothes off. She looked into his eyes saying yes please do so. William Johnson slowly began to take her shirt off. He stopped and stared at her, she was beautiful. Her breasts were perfectly round and firm. He slowly began to run his hands over her nice perfectly round firm breasts. He slowly dipped his down and began nuzzling into her cleavage. Then he slowly began to take her bra off and exposed her breasts fully. He slowly began to suck on her nice round nipples. She was beginning to moan louder and louder each time he sucked at her right nipple and then moved to her left nipple. She loved the pleasure she was getting from this man right in front of her. When he was busy sucking at one nipple he was busy grabbing her other breast. Every time William Johnson did this, it sent her moaning into oblivion. Each and every time Vicki Vale moaned, he made him harder. Once he was done showing her breasts attention, he began to move down to her spot. He slowly pulled off the rest of her clothes till she was completely naked right in front of him. William Johnson slowly dipped his head down and began to pleasure her wet aching spot. He slowly moved his tongue over her clit and she moan instantly as he did this. She grabbed the back of his head and shoved him back down there. He was laughing a little as she did this. He continued his assault until he couldn't take it anymore that he had to be inside her. William Johnson slowly sat up and stripped himself of his clothes. He threw them across the room and slowly layed on top of her without putting his entire weight on her. They slowly began kissing each other until he had had enough of the torture, which he needed to be inside of her. William Johnson slowly pushed his cock into her slick wet pussy and started thrusting into her. She was tossing her head left to right and sometimes right to left. Vicki Vale loved the pleasure she was getting and it was just an incredible feeling. As her moans became louder and louder, William Johnson began to thrust into harder and harder. Vicki vale moaned louder and louder, she was almost at the edge. This sent William Johnson crazy, so he began to thrust her harder and harder until he was at the brink. Vicki Vale couldn't handle it anymore and just let loose. William Johnson felt her walls tighten around his cock and that sent him over the edge. He let his seed into her and fell atop of her. Then seen fell asleep into each other arms.

The End!!!!!!!


End file.
